In Game XP
Experience Points or XP is a unit of measurement used to quantify a players progression through the game and determine when they advance to the next Level & Rank. War Commander has two distinct types of XP, Standard ''& ''Event. Each are obtained and utilized in very different ways. Standard XP Standard XP is given to players for accomplishing tasks that improves their in-game presence. The amount of Standard XP a player accumulates determines the Player's Level '''and thusly their Rank. XP is not awarded for everything the player acquires or accomplishes no matter how similar two things are. For instance, a player receives XP for Resources produced on their base but not for Resources obtained from Deposits. XP Awarded For : *Resources Looted from ''Enemy Player'' and'' Rogue Bases''. *Resources obtained from the successful completion of Missions. *Resources from the Producer Buildings ( Oil Pump, Metal Factory ) at the time of collection. *The Construction of Buildings and Defense Platforms. *The Upgrading of Buildings and Defense Platforms. XP NOT Awarded For : *Resources obtained from Deposits *Resources obtained as a Bonus in lieu of a Special Op after attacking a Rogue Faction Base. *Resources obtained as a Gift from Friends. *The Production of any Unit. *The Upgrading of any Unit. *The Setting or Upgrading of Turrets. *The collection of Scrap Metal ( Destroyed Cars ) on a players base. *The destruction of any non-Resource related building or structure on Enemy or Rogue Bases. Additional Notes : *Qualifying Resources are awarded XP at a ratio of 50 to 1. For Example if a player loots or collects '''30 Metal & 20 Oil for a total of 50 Combined Resource'''s then they are awarded 1 XP. *Players are awarded XP for the full amount of Resources Looted from Enemy or Rogue Bases regardless of the amount they are able to retain in their Storage Buildings. XP Award Chart ' As stated above the player is awarded XP for the Constructing and Upgrading Buildings and Other Structures on their Base. The XP is awarded in set amounts different to each building and for every level completed. Event XP The Second type of 'Experience Point' used in War Commander is known as 'EVENT XP. Unlike the ''Standard XP'' described above, ''Event XP is not awarded for average game play and once obtained is used for a very different purposes. '''''Obtaining Event XP Event XP, as the name suggest, is only awarded to players who are participate in War Commander's periodic Special Events. During these time limited special events players are awarded a amount of Event XP for the completion of each Stage ''of the event, being either Attack or Defense depending on that specific event. *''Event XP may only be obtained while an the event is active. *Different Stages provide different amounts of E-XP and may very between Events. *There is No Limit to the amount of E-XP you can make during each event. ''Using Event XP Where as 'Standard XP' is only used to determine a players Level & Rank, 'Event XP' is used more like a Resource, meaning it is used or '"Spent"' to Unlock Special Units & Turrets that are otherwise not obtainable through the Academy, Tech Center or Defense Lab. These are also refereed in game as "Prizes" *''Event XP is used to Unlock Special Units such as the Warhawk, Elite Riflemen and Hellfire and Turrets such as Plasma Cannon & Rocket Barrage Turrets. *These "Prizes" may be purchased in the Event Shop. *Earned Event XP may only be used or "spent" during the time of the Event and for up to 48 hour immediately after the end of each event. *Due to the limited amount of "Prizes" available in the Event Shop some planing is required to make sure the amount of unused Event XP is kept to a minimum. *Any Unused Event XP at the end of the 48 hour period will be LOST. *The Player begins each new Special Event with a total ZERO Event XP.